


An Ever Expanding Circle

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (it's the Thor/Steve), Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Canon, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, just go with it, this is all an excuse for my favorite triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Steve notices that something's going on with Loki. Thor hatches a plan. Somehow, it ends with the three of them in bed together.These things just happen.





	An Ever Expanding Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on my Tumblr a while ago for a prompt for Thor/Steve/Loki, which is a triad I really really love and have a hard time coming up with excuses to write. I don't remember whose prompt this one specifically was, but I kind of ran away with it, and I'm not sorry. It was a lot of fun to write, and I have never written established Thor/Steve before and was surprisingly into it. Just to be safe - this fic does contain some very light, very brief, implied reference to self-harm. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [Amelia](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), and whoever it was who gave me the idea - sorry I can't remember who you are!
> 
> When I'm not writing fic, I'm on Tumblr, usually when I should be doing something else - [come say hi there.](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: There is now [ART](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/7f66c1f45fde_lise%20thunderfrostshield.png) (extremely nsfw) for this fic by [merismoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merismoth/pseuds/merismoth)!

To Thor’s decided embarrassment, it was Steve who noticed it first. 

“There’s something sort of funny going on with your brother,” he said, and Thor tensed, because even if Steve seemed to manage with Loki better than most of his friends that was still seldom a conversation opener that ended well. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It might be nothing,” Steve said, frowning at his empty plate. “I happened to give him...just a pat on the shoulder, and he jumped about a foot and then gave me the weirdest look.” 

Thor frowned. “Perhaps you just caught him off guard.” 

“That’d be what I’d think, too, if that was all it was. Except then he was sort of...hovering. Trying to look like he wasn’t, at least until I asked what was up and he bolted, but…” He shrugged. “Do you know if something’s up?” 

“I don’t,” Thor said slowly. “Though I wouldn’t, necessarily. Loki still only tells me perhaps a quarter of what he is thinking at any given time. But I’ll...look into it.” He smiled crookedly. “Loki acting oddly is a concerning development.” 

“I don’t think it’s like that,” Steve said. “But...can’t hurt to check, right?” 

* * *

Of course, it could hurt. 

“What do you mean, _is there something wrong,_ ” Loki snapped, and Thor could practically see the bristling hackles. “Why would you think there was anything wrong? Have I been insufficiently agreeable?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Thor protested, though inwardly he was just tempted to sigh. “All I _meant_ was that I thought something might be bothering you and you hadn’t said.” 

“Nothing is _bothering_ me,” Loki said, with enough force that Thor was now certain that something was, in fact, bothering him. “And if it were,” Loki went on, “that does not mean it would be any of your business.” 

“Not my _business,_ ” Thor said, “but perhaps I might be able to _help._ ” 

Loki’s expression flickered briefly, oddly, and then slammed closed. “I appreciate the thought,” he said stiffly, “but it isn’t necessary.” Thor frowned at him, trying to read through the mask to think what Loki might want. 

“If you should change your mind,” Thor said finally, and reached out to put both his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

His body snapped taut immediately, so tense he was almost vibrating, and Thor quickly pulled away. 

“What did I do?” he asked. Loki looked unaccountably nervous. 

“Nothing,” he said. “You didn’t do anything. I need to-” He made a vague gesture and bolted. Thor frowned after him. 

Well, he thought, Steve had been right about there being _something funny_ going on.

* * *

Lying sprawled naked in bed with one arm draped across Steve’s waist, sweat drying on his skin, Thor said, “you were right about Loki.” 

Steve turned his head a fraction to give him an odd look. “You’re bringing your brother up now?” 

“I was just thinking,” Thor said defensively. “I forgot to tell you that I _did_ try to talk to him. It didn’t really go anywhere, but something is definitely upsetting him and he doesn’t want to share it with me.” He made a face. “Not that that’s surprising.” 

Steve rolled to his side to study Thor, frowning. “When you say ‘upsetting him’ - do you think it’s dangerous?” 

“Are you asking if I think he will do anything drastic or violent? No,” Thor said. “Perhaps that is optimistic, but that...isn’t the sense that I get.”

Steve’s frown deepened. “Maybe he’s lonely.” 

Thor grimaced. “He wouldn’t _have_ to be if he didn’t try so hard to avoid everyone.” 

Steve’s expression went a little peculiar. “He doesn’t avoid me.” 

“Why would he?” Thor said. “You are a pleasure to be around.” He leaned in and gave Steve a deliberately sloppy kiss. Steve huffed, but without any real feeling. 

“I just think,” he said, or started to say. Thor rolled over him and pressed him down into the mattress. 

“That’s enough about Loki,” he said. “And certainly enough _thinking._ ”

* * *

Steve had been chewing on a problem through most of the movie they were half-heartedly watching. Thor let him, imagining that he would come out with it eventually; and indeed after a little over an hour he picked up the remote and dialed down the volume. 

“I know I keep...it’s Loki again,” Steve said, almost apologetic. Thor smiled a little ruefully. 

“What is it this time?” 

“He asked if I’d spar with him today.” 

Thor sat up straight and twisted toward Steve, alarmed. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No! No,” Steve said. “It was actually...pretty nice, even if it came out of nowhere. It’s good to practice with someone where I don’t have to hold back. You get that.” 

“DId something else happen?” Thor asked carefully, pushing down the part of himself that was obscurely jealous, and he wasn’t entirely certain who of. 

“Not _exactly,_ ” Steve said. “Just a feeling, when we were going at it. It seemed like _he_ was holding back.”

“Because he thought he would hurt you otherwise?” Thor asked, though that didn’t seem right, not for Loki, and Steve was shaking his head.

“No,” he said. “If anything, it was like he was _letting_ me hit him. As soon as I realized I called a halt and asked if he was going easy and he just...laughed and got snarky, but I don’t think I was wrong.” 

Thor blinked, and then blinked again. “Letting you _hit_ him?” He said, an odd nervous twist in his stomach. 

“I don’t think I hurt _him,_ ” Steve said quickly, and Thor made a gesture of dismissal.

“I’m not concerned about _that,_ ” he said. But it was still strange, and disconcerting, and he didn’t like it. He could feel his frown deepening. 

“Then what?” Steve asked. “What do you think is going on?” 

“I don’t know,” Thor said, “but I intend to try to find out. And this time I won’t let Loki slip out of answering so easily.” 

* * *

Cornering Loki was no easy task, but Thor was better at it than most. He managed it mostly thanks to a meeting with his makeshift council that Loki could not get out of, and then blocking his path to the door before he could leave. 

“Hold a moment,” he said. “Might I speak with you, Loki?” 

Loki’s eyes darted to the door past Thor like he was trying to calculate if he could slip through it, but after a moment he shrugged. “Speak away.” 

“Why don’t you sit?” Thor asked. Loki’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. 

“Thank you, but I’ll remain standing.” 

“I heard that you’ve taken up sparring with Steve,” Thor said. Loki’s eyes narrowed a hair.

“Is that not permitted?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Thor said. “It is up to him-”

“Would _you_ rather I didn’t?” There was something sharp and cutting in Loki’s voice, his eyes too intense, and Thor frowned at him. 

“That is not why I’m bringing this up. Steve seems to think that you are-”

“-holding back, yes,” Loki said. “He said. And I told him-”

“He thinks you’re letting him strike you,” Thor interrupted. Loki seemed surprised by that, at any rate, and Thor went on. “Why?” 

“Why what?” Loki asked, recovering quickly. “You don’t think that’s _accurate-_ ”

“I know,” Thor said, “that if you truly fighting your hardest, even Steve would have a hard time thinking that you were holding back with him.” 

“So I am holding back, then,” Loki said with an indifferent shrug. “There’s no great mystery there. Norns, if I’d known I was going to be _interrogated-_ ”

“Why were you? I’ve never known you to go easy on an opponent.” 

Loki was starting to look irritated. “Perhaps I feared causing some damage to my brother’s new bedwarmer,” he said a little nastily. Thor just looked at him, unmoved, and Loki growled under his breath. “Why is this _important,_ Thor?”

Thor debated possible tactics, and decided that honesty might be his best one. “Because I’m concerned that you might be using Steve as an expedient means of hurting yourself.” 

Loki blinked, and made a strangled sound. “What? That’s - _what?_ ” Thor just looked at him, and Loki shook his head hard. “That isn’t - _no._ He’s not really strong enough for that.” 

Thor narrowed his eyes. “That isn’t a reassuring response,” he said lowly. Hoping the calm in his voice masked the anxiety lurking underneath. He hadn’t _seen_ any evidence of such - drastic upset of late, but then Loki had hidden an ocean’s worth of feelings for at the least decades prior to the explosion that began at Thor’s coronation.

He was not going to take anything for granted. 

Loki’s jaw shifted slightly. “That isn’t it,” he repeated. “So you can put _that -_ absurdity out of your mind. Was there anything else?” 

“So why?” Thor pressed. Loki’s nostrils flared. 

“I’m testing his mettle,” he said with a bit of a sneer. “Seeing if he’s worth seducing away from you.” 

Thor tucked that remark and his peculiar response to it (he wasn’t entirely certain how to quantify it) away in the back of his mind for later. “Not a particularly inspired diversion, Loki,” he said. “You are going to have to try harder. Why?” 

Loki glanced toward the door. “I don’t have to tolerate this,” he said, and jerked toward it. Thor was ready, though, and pounced, catching his arm. He expected Loki to hiss and yank free, but he didn’t, just froze, holding very still and staring at Thor with too-wide eyes. 

“I just want an answer to my question,” Thor said. Loki just stared at him, tongue creeping out to wet his lips before vanishing again. 

“Let go of me,” he said finally. Thor sighed, but he let go. Loki shook himself and didn’t immediately bolt, just...hovering. 

“Loki,” Thor said, choosing his words carefully, “if there is something that you need...you _know_ you need only ask me. We’re not at odds anymore.” 

Loki’s expression closed. “No,” he said. “We’re not. Sometimes I think that we were closer when we were.” 

Thor almost took a step back. “What?” 

Loki’s expression opened long enough to flash with regret. “No, I...don’t mean that.” The expression vanished quickly, though, under a wry mask. “It’s nothing, Thor. I’ll leave your human alone, and if you would kindly refrain from further ill-advised probing at my state of mind, I think we would all benefit.” 

Thor heaved a sigh. “Loki..”

“Good day, Thor,” he said, with a sense of finality, tugging himself free of Thor’s grip and slipping out through the door. 

Thor stared after him. Was Loki feeling _neglected?_ That didn’t seem...reasonable. He’d striven to involve Loki in things as much as was possible. Jealousy could perhaps seem reasonable, given his repeated allusions to Steve, but Loki seemed to like Steve well enough, and he didn’t seem particularly angry at _Thor._

Then what...

He went back over this conversation, and the last, and what Steve had said, and what Loki had.

 _Oh,_ he thought. _Is it that simple?_

* * *

Thor burst in on Steve without knocking. “I’ve figured it out,” he said proudly, and then paused and amended, “at least, I think so.” 

Steve straightened from where he was stretching (and Thor paused to admire the way his shirt fit him, which was ‘too tightly’) and gave Thor a perplexed look. “Figured what out?” 

“Loki,” Thor said. “What’s been bothering him. It’s _touch._ ”

Steve frowned slightly. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Thor said, “That he wants people to _touch_ him. Well. Not just _people,_ I think - people he _likes_ is probably important. But because Loki is... _Loki,_ he won’t say so, and he won’t ask. He’ll just…” Thor hunted for an apt word and decided on, “pine.” 

Steve still looked a little perplexed, but what he said, with a crooked smile, was, “does this mean your brother likes me now?” 

“Apparently,” Thor said. He flopped onto Steve’s couch and put his feet up on the table. “It’s not _that_ surprising. Loki used to be much more...physically affectionate than he is now. And in the past several years...well, he hasn’t exactly been surrounded by friends, and I’m fairly certain he hasn’t taken a lover.” He thought briefly of the Grandmaster and decided that possibility didn’t bear mentioning. At least not just now. 

Steve pressed his lips together, a little pink. Perhaps for the reference to Loki’s hypothetical lover. “So you think _that’s_ why he was...letting me under his guard, sparring? Because if I was hitting him…”

He trailed off. The implications hit Thor rather abruptly, and they both stared at each other. 

“Okay,” Steve said after a second. “Okay, so...what do we do?” 

It hadn’t occurred to Thor to wonder how Steve would respond to his revelation, but the fact that he responded _thus -_ with that _we -_ sent fresh affection welling up warm in his chest. 

“If Loki knows that I know what he was avoiding telling me,” Thor said slowly, “he might just...run away.”

“So we need to figure out a way of helping without making it obvious that we know we’re helping,” Steve said, his eyebrows raising just a hair. 

“Yes,” Thor said after a moment. “Or at least - _I_ will. You don’t have any obligation, Steve-”

“Sure,” Steve said. “No _obligation,_ but the guy decided that he’d take a _punch_ from me over nothing, so...I figure I should at least show I can do a little better than that, right?” 

The phrasing of that sent Thor’s thoughts straying in a strange direction again. He stopped them, and just smiled. 

“Come here,” he said. “Why don’t you show _me_ how much better you can do?” 

* * *

Thor started subtly. 

A hand placed briefly on Loki’s shoulder in passing. A light bump of his shoulder when they stood side by side. The startled looks Loki gave him were funny, until Thor thought about them a little more, and then they were just sad. 

At first Thor thought his plan was going to backfire and Loki would start pulling away out of suspicion - his brother had a tendency toward the paranoid, these days. But. _But._

Loki started leaning into Thor’s hand on his shoulder, posture loosening minutely even as he gave Thor that sidelong, narrowed-eye look. When Thor nudged against him Loki didn’t pull away but pressed back like he was trying to soak up some of Thor’s warmth. 

He didn’t seem entirely conscious of doing it, and Thor was not about to draw attention to it. 

Steve was having less success, on account of the fact that Loki was apparently avoiding him now. Steve, who seemed unhappier about this development than Thor would have expected. 

“I fear it’s probably my fault,” Thor said. “When I confronted him about what he was doing with you...perhaps he thought I was telling him to keep his distance.”

Steve frowned. “Doesn’t seem like the kind of thing that’d dissuade Loki. If anything, I’d think he’d take that as a challenge.” 

“I could tell him to talk to you,” Thor said. Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“That sounds like the best way to make Loki avoid me forever. No, I’ll figure this out myself.” 

Still, Thor tracked Loki down in his rooms and asked, “why are you avoiding Steve?” 

Loki didn’t look up. “Do I need to account for my social life?” 

“I am just asking a question.” Thor paused, and took a gamble. “Did he do something to offend you?” 

Loki went still for a moment, and then laughed. “ _Offend_ me? No. Don’t be absurd.” 

“Then...why?” He took another gamble, infusing some (unfeigned) disappointment into his voice. “You seemed to like him.”

Loki’s shoulders hunched. “I found him tolerable.” 

“Tolerable? High praise, from you,” Thor teased, but Loki did not answer, and he leaned against the doorframe. “What changed?” 

“Nothing _changed._ I got bored. That is all.” 

Thor frowned at Loki’s hunched shoulders, trying to parse what they were hiding. “Well,” he said finally, “he’s told me he misses seeing you.” 

Loki’s head whipped around. “He what?” 

Interesting, Thor thought. But just shrugged, casually. “As you said,” he said, “it’s none of my business.”

“Wait,” Loki said, and then cut himself off. “You may tell him-”

“Tell him yourself,” Thor said. “I am no messenger.” He left Loki there, a thought circling at the back of his mind, though he didn’t examine it too closely yet, except to note that it was very typical of Loki to run away from things that he wanted. 

* * *

Loki approached Steve, Steve told Thor, to apologize for his ‘sudden absence’ and requesting another sparring bout. Steve declined, and offered to go out for coffee instead, which Loki apparently accepted. 

“I think it was sort of automatic,” Steve said. “He looked sort of surprised that he’d said yes. But it went well, I think.”

Thor smiled a little. “Here we are,” he said, “discussing Loki in bed again.” 

Steve blinked and then went bright pink. “It isn’t like _that,_ ” he said, not quite sputtering, and Thor laughed.

“Isn’t ‘going for coffee’ a traditional step in human courting?” 

Steve’s face turned even pinker. “Thor,” he groaned. “Please.” 

Thor grinned at him. “ _That’s_ a familiar sound,” he said, and Steve covered his face with his hands. His smile faded away slowly and he eyed his lover. “You could do worse,” he said contemplatively. 

Steve lowered his hands just enough to give Thor a pained look. He shrugged one shoulder. “I am only saying,” Thor went on. “If you weren’t with _me..._ Loki is comely, and clever, and I have never heard his bedmates complain-”

“Good God, Thor!” Steve said. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do-”

“Do you disagree?” Thor interrupted. Steve groaned.

“I - _guess_ not,” he said, still flushed that appealing shade of red. “I haven’t really noticed.” 

Thor’s lips twitched. “You are still not a good liar.” 

“Okay,” Steve said, “okay, _noticed,_ maybe, but it’s just - _aesthetics._ This is - _not_ the conversation I was expecting to have.”

“I just wanted to see if you would admit it,” Thor said smugly.

“Admit what,” Steve said, scowling. “That I’ve _noticed_ your brother is attractive?” 

“Yes,” Thor said. “Exactly.” Steve gave him an odd look, but just shook his head and sighed.

* * *

After Steve went to sleep, breathing slow and even, Thor lay awake and considered the fact that he could very easily imagine Steve with Loki. He hadn’t seen them spar, but they both had a way of moving that he thought would mesh well - in battle or...otherwise. Otherwise, as he was picturing, Loki’s lean body moving against Steve’s. 

He knew the sounds Steve would make. Not Loki - that was something they had always kept private from each other. One of the few things.

He could imagine, though. And the thought did not spur any jealousy in him, only the slow embers of lust. He could imagine watching, too - no, better, he’d be there, holding Steve steady as Loki rode him, or sucked his cock, or the other way around. Or it could be both of them having Loki at the same time. He’d like that, being the center of attention, all the touch he could stand until he was blissed out with it. 

He was hard, now, arousal significantly more than embers. He glanced at Steve, contemplating waking him, and decided that would require too much explanation. He rolled out of bed instead and took care of himself in the bathroom, eyes closed to better visualize the scene. 

He came hard and paused a moment, panting, before reaching for a washcloth with which to clean up. 

Well, he thought ruefully, this was another tangle. 

Or possibly, another part of him murmured, if his instincts were right, an opportunity. 

* * *

Thor intensified his tactics.

He slung an arm around Loki’s shoulder when Loki stood nearby, initially just letting it rest there, then pulling him close in a sideways kind of hug. Loki still cut him those startled and wary glances, but they became less and less common, Loki seemingly more at ease. Even if every time Thor first touched him he tensed, just for a moment, like he was about to spring away.

Physical contact had once come so easily to them both, Thor thought in a moment of melancholy. When had that stopped? And why, even after they had reconciled, had they never fallen back into that old pattern?

Perhaps, it occurred to Thor, it was around the time when Loki began to associate touch with cruelty. He knew who to blame for that, and just the thought set off a burning anger that made him hold Loki tighter. 

Loki, who squirmed with a noise of protest. “Thor,” he protested, and he hastily let go. 

“My apologies,” he said. “I was distracted.” 

Loki gave him a narrow-eyed look, but it only lasted a moment before he shook his head. “You are acting very strangely of late.” 

Thor put on his best expression of innocence. “Strange? How do you mean?” 

“You and Steve both,” Loki said slowly. “You have been awfully…” He seemed to be searching for words. “-- _affectionate._ ” 

Thor debated briefly being honest about their plans, and decided against it. “I would hope that wouldn’t be so unusual,” he said. Loki’s expression flickered briefly. 

“You would,” he said, which seemed cryptic to Thor, but a moment later: “you must admit it hasn’t exactly been typical, more recently.” 

“Perhaps it should have been,” Thor said. Loki turned toward him, a strange look on his face - a hunger, or a longing. 

It was gone swiftly, however, and his brother laughed; Thor couldn’t tell if it sounded a touch forced or if it was just his imagination. “I thought perhaps you were concerned that I might disappear.” 

“No,” Thor said with a shrug. “Not particularly.” That wiped the wry smile off Loki’s face, and he stared at Thor again, that narrowed-eye look that Thor knew to read as _who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-Thor._ It was almost always a pleasure to surprise Loki.

Thor just wished it wasn’t so often that his brother seemed to have very low expectations of him. 

“And what of Steve?” Loki asked after a moment. “We have never been...close.” 

“Perhaps he would like to be,” Thor said. Loki blinked at him. He appeared to be warring between suspicion and something else. 

“Doubtful,” he said.

“Why should it be?” Thor watched Loki closely, and so observed the brief sideways flick of his eyes and the slight twist at the corner of his mouth. 

“Need I enumerate the reasons?”

“Steve likes you,” Thor reminded him. And then, after a moment’s consideration, “and he is a...physical man.” 

Just the very tips of Loki’s ears went pink. “Spare me,” he said dryly. Thor raised his eyebrows. 

“Your mind is quick to leap to the bedroom,” he said, aware that he needed to step lightly - the more so when Loki’s eyes sharpened. 

“You cannot tell me that you didn’t intend the double meaning.” 

“And you picked up on it.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “If this is about my idle remark about _seduction,_ rest assured, Thor, that I have no intention of attempting to steal your Captain away.” Did he imagine the faint bitterness that lay under those words? Entirely possible. 

“I would be more concerned if I thought you could,” Thor said, which edged, perhaps, close to the cruel, and indeed Loki’s eyes snapped to Thor’s, his chin lifting, the unmistakable thinning of his lips and straightening of his spine that signaled hurt. 

“I am delighted to hear that you are so secure in your relationship,” Loki said, voice clear and brittle and too perfectly enunciated. “And thank you for reminding me why I should know better than to talk to you about these things.” He turned on his heel.

“Loki,” Thor said, genuinely contrite, “I am sorry.” 

He fell still. “For what,” Loki said. Thor recognized it as a test. 

“It was an unkind thing to say,” Thor said. “And unfair to you.” 

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat and did not turn. “Is it?” 

“Yes,” Thor said firmly. “It is.” He walked to Loki and took his shoulder to draw him gently around. Loki let him, and when they were facing each other Thor placed both his hands firmly on Loki’s shoulders and met his eyes squarely. “You are fair-faced, and silver-tongued, and have a keen-witted. I have little doubt that there are few who would turn you down if you desired them in your bed.” 

Loki snorted. “Provided, of course, that you were not available.” 

Thor considered another moment, and then smirked. “I actually did ask Steve,” he said. 

“Ask him what?” 

“If he thought you attractive.” 

Loki very nearly jerked back. “You _what?_ ” 

“Idle conversation,” Thor said with a shrug. Now Loki’s cheeks were pink in addition to his ears. 

“I cannot _believe_ you,” Loki hissed, his shoulders drawing up under Thor’s hands. 

“He admitted as much,” Thor said, and Loki rocked back again, and then shook off Thor’s hands, his expression going blank. 

“That’s enough,” he said. 

Thor frowned. “What’s enough?” 

“I’m not an _idiot,_ Thor,” Loki said icily. “Whatever game you are playing, it stops now.” 

This time Thor let him stalk away, wishing he had a better sense of what had set him off. 

* * *

“He thought you were making fun of him,” Steve said, when Thor related the conversation to him later. “Which...you kind of were, weren’t you?” He sounded just a little reproachful, and Thor waited to ride out the wave of defensiveness before answering. 

“Not exactly.” 

Steve leaned back. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean…” Thor glanced up at the ceiling, considering, and then said, “what would you think if I told you I’d thought about inviting Loki to our bed?” 

Steve blinked. And then blinked again, and for a moment Thor thought he was going to react with appalled shock but he pressed his lips together and said, “I’d...be listening.” 

Thor expelled a breath of relief. “Good,” he said, “because I’ve thought about it a fair amount.”

“That’s why you asked about…” Steve made a vague gesture, and then frowned a little. “I hate to state the obvious, but you’re...related.”

Thor shrugged. “We’ve shared almost everything over the centuries _except_ our coupling. Loki and I are…” He spread his hands, and then paused and said, “I am not... _certain_ that Loki would feel the same. But I have an instinct. And I think I am right.” 

Steve still looked uncertain. “You think,” he said. 

“I do,” Thor said. “And while I have, of course, misjudged Loki before - sometimes gravely - I do not think I am in this.” 

Steve was quiet for several moments. “Do you really think he wants...is interested in…”

“In you?” Thor said. “Oh, of that I am _quite_ certain.” He smiled. “Loki has always had a weakness for strong and capable men. Or women, for that matter. And you are certainly both strong, and capable. And a great pleasure to look at.” 

Steve grimaced at him. “Thor…” 

“I am trying to convince you to try something perhaps very much out of your realm of experience,” Thor said. “Is flattery helpful?” 

Steve was quiet again, his eyebrows pulling together. “Let me think about it,” he said. Thor nodded. 

“I would never demand anything more.” 

* * *

Loki was, once again, not speaking to Thor. Or at least, not speaking to him outside of business, and that as little as he could, tense and guarded and...he would probably resent the descriptor, but Thor thought of _skittish._

So it looked like he was going to be starting over, and any thoughts of tumbling Loki into bed would have to be put off. Which was a pity, because Thor had a lot of those thoughts to spare. At the moment he was particularly partial to one that had Loki seated on his cock, sucking on his fingers while Steve took Loki’s cock in his mouth, and he would be able to feel every stroke of Steve’s tongue echoed in the clench and quiver of Loki’s body. 

He could not help his disappointment. Or his concern, in truth, because Loki’s new distance seemed to have spurred a general deterioration. He was restless, testier than usual, prone to anxious fidgeting. Thor scrutinized him closely, trying to tell if he’d lost weight - the fit of his clothes made it hard to tell. 

Steve reported the same disappointing results. He had not brought up Thor’s proposal again, which meant that he probably should be trying to let go of the idea, and for more than one reason. Naturally, he could not. 

* * *

Steve came home one evening frowning and said, sounding concerned, “I think he’s hitting his limit.” 

Loki, apparently, had shown up abruptly around midday looking like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He paced back and forth for five minutes without saying anything, and when Steve finally stopped him with a hand on his arm he’d jumped almost to the ceiling, and then shivered and swayed toward Steve like he was going to fall over. 

_What’s wrong with me,_ he’d said.

_What are you doing to me?_

“I told him I wasn’t doing anything, or wasn’t trying to do anything,” Steve said, worry lines etched in his forehead. He just stared at me and then vanished. Like that.” He snapped his fingers. “I don’t know where he went.”

It was worrying behavior. “I’ll seek him out tomorrow,” Thor said. “To talk.” 

“Maybe _we_ should,” Steve said. “I think we’ve been going about this wrong. We should’ve been honest from the start.” 

Thor shook his head. “He would have just run away.” 

“Instead he just seems to think that we’re messing with him-”

The door crashed open, and the object of their conversation was standing there, breathing hard. By the look of him, there ought to have been a storm raging outside, instead of a mild sunset. 

“I’ve had enough,” Loki said, his voice wild. Steve and Thor both stared at him in utter surprise. 

“Loki,” Thor said. “Hello.”

Loki made an incoherent noise. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. The pair of you - I haven’t the _faintest_ idea what your purpose could be, and I do not care. Whatever you are trying to accomplish, I will _not_ tolerate your _toying_ with me any further.” 

“We’re not,” Steve started to say, but Loki rolled right over him.

“All your - _kindness_ and _affection_ and _friendship-_ ” he spat the words like they were something filthy- “-you want something from me, I know it, and I will not be - _played._ ”

Oh, Thor thought. He probably should have seen this coming. Loki, so skeptical - at least now - of gifts that seemed to come without strings. _There’s always a price,_ he’d said to Thor, when they were bargaining for a place for the Aesir to live. _Even if you don’t see it, you’re paying something, to someone._

Thor shook his head. “No one is playing you, Loki.” 

“Liar,” Loki snapped at him, but Thor looked at him and could see the unhappiness and fear in his eyes, and, he thought, a hint of desperation. _Prove me wrong._ That was what Loki wanted, sometimes, Thor thought: to be proved wrong. “Tell me what it is. Tell me why you are playing out this - _farce,_ and get it over with.”

Thor looked at Steve. Steve looked at Thor. Both of them looked at Loki.

“Whatever you are going to do,” Loki hissed, almost vibrating, “ _do_ it.” 

Thor wasn’t sure which of them moved first. Maybe it was at exactly the same time. He did know that it was his mouth smashed against Loki’s, and Steve’s hands on Loki’s hips, and in the moment all Thor was thinking was _oh, yes._

* * *

Thor realized, belatedly, that there was some chance he was wrong. Or even, if he was right, that Loki would still shove them away and bolt and they would never get another chance. 

But Loki just made a sudden, startled, noise, his body going rigid, and then went limp like a cat scratched behind the ears. A moment later he jerked with a gasp that Thor felt against his mouth, and he pulled away enough to see Steve trailing kisses up the side of his neck. 

“What,” Loki said, sounding dazed. “What are…”

“Hush,” Thor said firmly. He moved his hands to slide them under Loki’s shirt, fanning his fingers out across his skin. “Sometimes you think too much.” 

Loki swallowed. He tilted his head to the side, offering more of his neck in what looked like an unconscious gesture. Thor moved his hands from Loki’s sides to reach around him, grabbing Steve’s ass and pulling him forward so Loki was sandwiched between the two of them. Steve exhaled loudly and Loki gasped; Thor was already half-hard, primed by how often he’d imagined this. And now he was here and it already felt better than he had imagined. 

“Steve noticed - well, Steve?” Thor prompted. Steve looked up at him and met Thor’s eyes, then nodded. His hands moved from Loki’s hips back up under his shirt, where Thor’s had been, running over his skin. 

“You...I get the feeling no one’s been touching you much for a while,” Steve said. “The way you react, it seemed like you needed…”

Loki let out a sound, not quite a laugh. “I _knew_ it,” he said, though his breath hitched and caught when Thor ground deliberately against him. 

“So here we are,” he said. “Touching you. Thoroughly.” He kissed Loki again, sank his teeth into his lower lip and rolled it between them until Loki moaned. Thor felt Steve shiver, and he let out a little laugh and murmured, “I think Steve liked that noise.”

“I did,” Steve said after a beat. “It was...a good noise.” 

Thor ground against Loki again, rubbing his erection against Loki’s hip where he knew he could feel it; where he could feel the heat of Loki’s cock against him as well. “What,” he started to say, then took a moment to catch his breath, forcing himself to slow down. “What do you think we should do with him, Steve?” 

Steve’s inhale sounded a little unsteady. “Well,” he said. “I can think of - I can think of a whole lotta options. We could...I could use my hand on him while you watch. Or…” Steve flushed his familiar, appealing, pink, and Thor wished Loki could see it. He turned his head toward Loki’s neck and said, “would you like it if I - if I got on my knees _now_?” 

Loki’s whole body shuddered and he made a small, helpless, noise. Thor filed that away, wondering if there was a reference he was missing, but Loki licked his lips and said, voice a little hoarse, “yes.” 

Thor couldn’t help a smile. “Then I guess we need to change places.” He kissed Loki once again, delving into his mouth with his tongue before pulling away. He swung around and mouthed at Steve’s jaw, hooking his hand into Loki’s pants to keep him still. 

“I’m looking forward to watching you,” he told Steve, and heard his breath catch. 

When Steve moved away Thor closed in, pulling Loki’s body back against his, hands pushing up under his shirt so he could run his hands over skin. Loki shuddered and moaned, leaning back into Thor.

“Take your clothes off,” Thor said, murmured in Loki’s ear as he rocked his hips against Loki’s ass. 

“I can’t exactly - while you’re pinning me like this,” Loki said, his voice uneven. 

“Use magic,” Thor said, leaning his chin on Loki’s shoulder. Steve’s hands overlapped with Thor’s on Loki’s hips, and Thor grinned at him. 

“Won’t it be better that way?” Steve said, almost coaxing. “You’ll be able to have our hands...all over your skin.” One of his hands cupped Loki through his pants, squeezing, and Thor’s eyes zeroed in on the motion. His cock pulsed and he could feel pre-come dampening his underclothes.

Loki exhaled noisily and his clothes melted away. Thor hummed, pleased, and let go of Loki just long enough to strip out of his own shirt so when he pulled Loki back against him he could feel the cool skin of Loki’s back on his chest. 

“There,” he said, and Loki made another faint sound, like a cut off gasp. He quivered under Thor’s hands like a rabbit, and Thor pressed his lips to the back of his neck. “At ease, Loki,” he said. “No one is going to hurt you. Quite the opposite.” 

“Okay,” Steve said, and sank down to his knees. Thor moved so he could see him over Loki’s shoulder, could look down and see Steve looking up, see Loki’s cock flushed and erect. He ground against Loki again, the friction through his pants unsatisfying, but he could wait. 

An idea burst into his mind and Thor reached around to take Loki’s cock in hand, stroking him once; Loki’s body jerked and a keening noise burst out of his throat. “Steve,” Thor said lowly, meeting his eyes when Steve looked up. The corners of his lips twitched up and he moved, letting Thor guide Loki’s cock between his open lips. 

Loki shuddered, and then shuddered again. His breathing hitched and stopped, and Thor let go of his cock as Steve slid his mouth down the shaft, gripping his hips instead. 

“Easy, brother,” he said. “Don’t forget to breathe.” He paused, and then added, “I’m sure Steve would like to hear you.” 

Steve hummed and Loki let out a desperate sounding moan, flinging his head back. “ _Norns,_ ” he said. “That’s - mmm, that’s-”

“Struggling to talk already?” Thor teased, though his own voice sounded a little thick. He was almost mesmerized by Steve’s pink lips wrapped around Loki’s cock, how he knew it would feel: the texture of his tongue, the sweet, hot, inside of his mouth. 

He couldn’t just stand here, watching and holding Loki steady. He wanted to do more, wanted to drive Loki _mad_ with pleasurable sensation. Wanted to have him helpless and desperate and _frantic,_ and ultimately utterly satisfied.

“Clean yourself,” Thor murmured in Loki’s ear. He panted, his body trembling. 

“What?” 

“I said, clean yourself,” Thor repeated, and then added, to clarify, “I want to have my tongue in your ass. Warming you up, getting you ready for my cock later. I want that. I’ve been _thinking_ about it.”

He saw Loki’s fingers curl in Steve’s hair, not quite pulling. “I - _ah--_ ”

Thor slid his thumbs between Loki’s buttocks. “Loki,” he urged, and Loki shivered. 

“D-done,” he said, voice wavering as Steve moaned around his cock, and Thor dropped down, holding Loki’s buttocks apart so he could drag his tongue across the pucker of his asshole. 

Loki _yelped,_ his body jolting, and Thor couldn’t help a grin. He did it again, wishing he had enough hands to hold Loki like this and reach around to slide his fingers into Steve’s hair and guide him as he sucked Loki’s cock. The thought made his body heat and he pressed his tongue harder against Loki, probing, Loki trembling and panting. A wordless keening sound tumbled from his lips and then “Thor, _Steve,_ ” and Thor had to take himself in hand, no longer able to ignore his throbbing cock. “I - I can’t, _almost,_ ” Loki was saying.

Thor pulled back and gripped Loki’s hips. “That’s it,” he urged. “ _Come,_ Loki, let go--”

He went rigid and cried out, _loudly,_ and Thor was going to enjoy drawing more of those noises out of him. He stood, quickening his own strokes, and groaned as he spilled leaving streaks of white on Loki’s back and ass. 

Loki swayed. Steve stood as well, and caught him. His face was flushed, lips slightly swollen, sweat making his hair stand up in spikes where Loki had had his hands in it. Thor reached around Loki to pull Steve into a sloppy kiss, leaving his other hand on Loki’s hip. He was still gasping, shaking a little. Overwhelmed, Thor thought, and spread his fingers wide across Loki’s hip. 

He could hear Steve’s ragged breathing, too. 

“Loki,” Thor murmured in his ear, letting the kiss go. “I think Steve needs something, too.” 

“I,” Steve started to say, but Thor gave him a quelling look and a moment later he gasped as Loki’s arms moved to snake around Steve’s waist and pull him forward - though slowly, like he wasn’t sure it would be permitted. Thor heard Steve gasp and drank in the sound of his pleasure. 

He let go of Loki and moved to where he could watch them, Steve’s head back, grinding against Loki’s thigh, still clothed. Loki didn’t look so uncertain anymore, bowing his head to press his lips to Steve’s jaw. Steve’s fingers threaded into Loki’s hair and pulled; Loki shuddered like Steve had stroked his cock.

He’d been right. They did look good together. 

Thor’s body was heating up all over again, a warm, heady flush in his blood. He wasn’t hard again - not yet, anyway - but he could get there, easily. 

And that was before Loki slid down to his knees, fingers already undoing the button on Steve’s pants, pulling down the zipper, leaning forward to mouth at the outline of Steve’s cock straining against his underwear.

Thor hissed out an exhale at the same time as Steve did. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed, and Thor drew a little closer. 

“The pair of you make a tantalizing picture,” he said lowly, turning Steve’s face toward him so he could kiss him hungrily before pulling back. He looked down at Loki, who was looking back at him, his eyes glazed. Lust pulsed in Thor’s stomach with such force that he wondered if it had been there all along, unacknowledged. 

He decided it didn’t matter. He reached down to cradle the back of Loki’s skull and give him just the lightest push. 

Loki didn’t need much encouragement. His hands almost flew up to pull Steve’s underwear down over his hips, exposing his cock flushed almost an angry color. Loki glanced up and licked his lips in a shamelessly provocative gesture. Steve made a muffled noise, his body jerking forward, and Loki just smiled before lowering his head. 

Thor couldn’t see exactly what Loki was doing, but he could feel it in Steve’s body, _hear_ it in the uneven “oh _God_ ” and his loud, increasingly strained breathing. He watched Loki bob his head up and down, taking him deeper a little at a time until he swallowed Steve all the way and Thor could see his throat working, nostrils flaring, the near desperation in his eyes. He couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel, and his groan almost matched Steve’s.

He couldn’t tell what, exactly, Loki did, but Steve made a punched, airless sound and Thor felt him come by the stiffening of his body, the way his eyes squeezed closed. And Loki took it, didn’t pull back, swallowed almost greedily. A dribble of semen leaked out of the corner of his mouth and Thor swiped it away, licking it off his thumb, and saw both Loki and Steve shudder almost in unison. 

He waited until Loki pulled back, swaying like a drunk even on his knees, his eyes closed. “How did he do,” Thor asked, pressing his lips to Steve’s neck. 

“Mm - good,” Steve said, his voice still unsteady, and he planted a hand on Thor’s chest, the other still tangled in Loki’s hair. 

“I think,” Thor said, “we should make our way to a bed.” He turned Steve’s face toward him and kissed him deeply. “I want to see how far we can go.” 

* * *

They did, indeed, make their way to a bed. A tangle of limbs, Loki seemingly overwhelmed and a little dazed. Thor pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed Steve, pulling him into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue deep before drawing back and starting to strip out of the rest of his clothes. Loki’s wide eyes moved back and forth between them like he couldn’t decide where to look. 

“Go to him,” Thor suggested to Steve. “We don’t want to neglect our guest.”

Loki stiffened, suddenly, some of his haze clearing. “Don’t interrupt on my,” he said, but Steve had already gone over, drawing Loki’s chin up and bending down to kiss him. Thor watched, taking himself in hand and giving himself a couple of slow strokes before prowling up behind Steve and pressing against him. 

“Do you want to know what I’ve imagined,” he murmured, rubbing his erection against Steve’s still covered ass. “I want you, Loki, on my lap, my cock buried inside you as I watch you, Steve, work him over.” He heard Steve’s breath catch, felt him tense, and Loki shivered. His half-hard cock twitched and when Steve pulled away he licked his lips. 

“You’ve - you have this all planned out,” Loki said unsteadily. Thor kissed the side of Steve’s neck, feeling the heat of his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” he said. Steve laughed, though it sounded unsteady too.

“Didn’t know you’d gotten that specific,” he said breathlessly. “But...but I think I like the sound of that.” 

Thor ground against Steve once more before stepping back, climbing onto the bed and stretching out on it, back against the headboard. He reached into the bedside drawer to pull out the lube there, and didn’t have to tell Loki to come; he was already moving, climbing up Thor’s body. Thor slid his hands over Loki’s back to his ass and pulled his buttocks apart. 

“Steve,” he said, nodding at the lube. “Would you?” 

Steve’s blue eyes were a shade darker, his pupils swallowing up much of the color. He followed Loki up, straddling Thor’s legs and reaching out to take the bottle. Loki dropped his head, his hot face pressed against Thor’s chest. 

“Steve is good with his hands,” Thor said, looking over Loki directly at him. “I know how it feels when he has his fingers inside you.” Steve’s face flushed somehow even brighter red as he eased a finger into Loki, slow and steady. Loki cried out, though quietly, his hips pushing up and back against Steve’s hand, greedy for it. Thor ran his fingers into Loki’s hair and he went limp with a shudder. “Good,” Thor said, testing a theory, and Loki shuddered again with a very small noise. 

Something about that reaction gave Thor a bit of a pang, but he chose not to focus on it. Not now. Later. Right now he wanted to focus on Steve’s knuckles brushing against his as he worked Loki open, breathing hard; on the ache of his full cock, the tightness in his belly. He bit the inside of his cheek to pull himself a little back from the edge. 

“That’s good enough,” he said roughly. “I need…”

Steve pulled his fingers out slowly to a faint noise of protest from Loki. Thor tapped his hip. 

“Up here,” he said. “And turn around. Let Steve see you.” 

Loki moved clumsily, uncoordinated as though he was drunk. He fell back against Thor’s chest, legs splayed open, his head back and his throat extended in an invitation Steve took, running his tongue up the line of it. Loki’s back arched, fingers tangling in Steve’s hair and pulling him closer. His back arched, seeking friction for his swollen cock. Thor ground his own against Loki’s ass, unable to hold back a low groan.

Unable to hold back any longer. 

“Up,” Thor said roughly, and Loki raised himself onto his knees. Thor guided his cock into position, rubbing against him. 

He could hear Loki gasping, his hand still in Steve’s hair, his other gripping a handful of the sheets and twisting hard enough that Thor thought they might tear.

Thor pulled Loki down onto his cock slowly, partly because he didn’t want to hurt him and partly because he wanted to feel every glorious inch, wanted _Loki_ to feel every glorious inch. He groaned, leaning forward to bite down on Loki’s shoulder, and even his _dreams_ couldn’t have prepared him for how it felt to be _here,_ cock throbbing inside Loki’s ass as Loki moaned and Steve scraped his teeth against his throat. 

“Perfect,” Thor said, strained, “that’s perfect.” 

“Oh,” Loki said faintly, and then lower, _“oh,_ ” and Thor grinned against Loki’s skin. 

“Hear that?” He said to Steve, over Loki’s shoulder. Steve just nodded, his eyes dark as he drew back. Thor wished he could see Loki’s face as well, but that loss was worth it for being here, feeling every tremor run through Loki’s body. 

“You look good,” he said, and then amended, “beautiful.” Loki made a sound that was almost a whine, like Steve had stroked him, and Thor was going to remember _that._ Steve’s hands moved down to Loki’s thighs and he kissed him; Loki moaned and Thor saw Steve twitch, his body jerking reflexively forward. 

“That’s it,” Thor urged, and pulled Loki the rest of the way down, bottoming out inside him. Loki cried out into Steve’s mouth, shaking more. 

“Hey,” Steve said, drawing back. “Hey, you’re okay,” casting a worried look at Thor. “Loki…”

His back arched and he made a breathless noise. “Don’t, don’t stop, it’s - _exquisite,_ it’s, I…” Loki trailed off, panting a few times before he said, “Steve - you’re wearing too many clothes.” 

Steve exhaled in a rush and pulled back. “I am, am I,” he said, and Loki wasn’t the only one who sounded breathless. 

“You had better amend that,” Thor said, rocking his hips just slightly to make Loki gasp. Steve’s pink lips parted, scrambling to his feet and yanking his shirt off over his head.

Thor pressed two fingers against Loki’s mouth and his lips parted, leaning forward to swallow Thor’s fingers before he could push them inside. He could feel Loki shaking and pressed his other hand against his hip.

“Easy, Loki,” he murmured, though it was all Thor could do to stay still, to not tumble Loki forward so he could get the leverage to fuck him properly. It was its own kind of exquisite, though, holding Loki steady - more or less - with his cock sheathed warm and snug inside him. 

He watched as Steve shed the last of his clothes. He locked eyes with Thor and then looked at Loki, and Thor felt his brother shudder everywhere that they were pressed together. Felt it in his _cock,_ and it pulsed inside Loki. 

Loki, who turned his head so Thor’s fingers slid out of his mouth with a slick, obscene, sound and looked at Steve, panting. Thor moved his hands to Loki’s thighs, pulling them further apart to expose him further and make room for Steve to settle between them. After a moment, Steve put his hands on Thor’s. 

“Steve,” Loki said, eloquent tongue apparently stolen from him, and Thor could not help but feel not insignificant satisfaction for that. 

“Do it, Steve,” Thor said, deliberately lowering his voice. To Loki he said, “he’s going to make you feel _so_ good, and I’ll feel it, feel your pleasure in what he is doing to you.”

Loki made a small, incoherent noise that choked off when Thor shifted to seat Loki more firmly on his lap and bent his head to bite the join of Loki’s neck and shoulder. A moment later Loki cried out as Steve took Loki’s cock in his hand, his body spasming. Thor groaned. His fingers dug into Loki’s legs before he forced them to relax, running his thumbs in soothing strokes across Loki’s skin.

“Are you - _ah -_ are you trying to unmake me?” Loki asked, his voice trembling.

“No,” Steve said, before Thor could answer. “We just want everything to be good.” He paused, and said more quietly, “I think you need that.”

Loki made a thin noise and his head twisted to the side like he was trying to hide. He jerked again when Steve squeezed under the head, and Thor bucked up like he could push further inside him. 

“You’re shaking,” Steve said, one of his hands rubbing up Loki’s thigh and then back down. 

“It’s just - it’s too--” Loki broke off, panting. 

“We could stop,” Thor said, only half sincere. Loki made a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan.

“No,” he said immediately. “No, _please--_ ”

“Shh,” Thor soothed, though it was hard to sound soothing when what he wanted most right now was to grab Loki’s hips and fuck him until he howled. _Patience,_ he reminded himself, though patient was the _last_ thing he was feeling right now. His hands squeezed and he forced them to relax, listening to Loki’s heaving breaths. 

Steve moved his hand slowly, sliding up Loki’s cock and back down. Loki squirmed again, hips bucking into Steve’s hand, and Thor groaned. 

“Good?” Steve said, and Thor didn’t know who he was asking, but Loki answered first. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he said. “Yes, Norns, don’t stop,” and he sounded so _desperate._ Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed the back of his neck gently. 

“Thor,” Loki said. “Thor, Steve,” but he didn’t say more than that, only cried out as Steve rubbed his thumb over the head of Loki’s cock. Loki’s skin felt cool against Thor’s, even though he could feel his sweat; it was just that he was burning, his pulse pounding in his groin.

Steve was working Loki up and Thor could, indeed, feel all of it: the thrusts of Loki’s hips that had him riding Thor’s cock; the clench of his body when Steve touched him just _so,_ and Thor could feel himself cresting. The combination of watching Steve reduce Loki to short, broken, cries, and _feeling_ him do it, Loki both the conduit connecting them and his pleasure beautiful in its own right - Thor’s teeth clenched, trying to hold back and in the next moment wondering why he was trying. 

He gave in, thrusting up when Loki moved, once, twice, and came with a low grunt as he listened to Loki’s high, desperate sounds. His cock pulsed, filling Loki with his come.

“That’s it,” Steve was murmuring. “That’s it--” 

“Steve,” Thor said, his voice rough, “I want you to fuck Loki.”

Loki made a small noise, almost a whine. Steve’s eyes widened, and darkened, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. “I want to watch you,” Thor went on, “and I want to see you come and know that your seed and mine are mingled inside him.”

The noise Loki made then was hopelessly obscene. “ _Please,_ ” he said, and warmth flooded through Thor again, almost making his spent cock twitch. 

Steve was breathing hard, but he nodded, wordless, and then said hoarsely, “you sure are bossy tonight.” 

Thor grinned. “You like it,” he said, and Steve snorted and shook his head before his eyes moved back to Loki. Loki, sprawled bonelessly against Thor, looking - from what Thor could see - hopelessly debauched, and beautiful. _Thor_ barely wanted to move and for a moment he was tempted to see if they could both fit, if Loki could take their cocks together--

Another time. And he was, Thor realized, already thinking _another time,_ with all the certainty that this would happen again. 

“Come here,” he said to Steve, and if positioning of limbs took some arranging…

Thor’s softened cock slipped out of Loki, and Thor moved to guide his body but Loki was already pulling his knees up toward his chest, shamelessly opening himself for Steve. Thor heard Steve suck in a breath and then almost lunge, kissing Loki’s mouth as he thrust into him.

“God,” Thor heard Steve say, awe in his voice, his eyes wide and looking almost as overwhelmed as Loki. “That’s - that’s.” He moaned, and Thor basked in it. The urgency of his lust had abated, leaving him with just the pleasant glow of pleasure as his lover started to move in rolling thrusts that went deep. Each one drew a soft cry from Loki, a jerk of his body, his cock leaking continuously on his stomach. Steve bent forward, forehead pressed to Loki’s shoulder as his thrusts became erratic, and Thor reached around Loki to where he could slide his hands down Steve’s back. 

Sitting up a little, he could just grab Steve’s buttocks and pull him forward, driving him deep into Loki, all of them held together. Loki’s mouth was open but he was no longer making any sound at all, his eyelashes sticking together with moisture, his whole body shaking. 

“Breathe,” Thor told him, and Loki let out an explosive exhale that was almost a sob. 

“Don’t stop,” he said. “Please, _please_ don’t stop--”

Steve groaned, and when Thor let him go he sped up, moving faster. Thor could hear his approaching orgasm in his breathing and nuzzled the side of Loki’s head, nipping at his ear before murmuring into it.

“Let him take you with him,” he said lowly. “Think about his come and mine, filling you up. Touching every part of you.” He took a deep breath and said, “you are wanted. You are loved.” 

Steve shouted as he came, body spasming with the force of it. Loki’s mouth opened wide, his eyelashes fluttering, spilling on his stomach entirely untouched. 

The only sound for several moments was the three of them breathing, Loki panting and Steve heaving in breaths, body still twitching with the aftershocks. Thor relaxed back into the bed, utterly satisfied.

He felt Loki start to shiver and groped for the blankets, but Steve was already moving, draping himself over Loki, both of them on top of Thor. 

“Huh,” Steve said, his voice blurry. Loki’s shuddering was slowing but Thor could hear him breathing unsteadily. Thor raised a hand to stroke his hair gently, and Loki leaned his head into it with a muffled, contented noise that made Thor smile. 

“We should probably clean up,” Steve said, though he didn’t sound very enthusiastic about the idea, or move to do anything about it. 

“Don’t leave,” Loki said, and if he probably meant it to sound like an order there was something painfully plaintive in his voice. 

“Nobody’s leaving,” Thor said firmly. “We’re all staying right here.” 

Steve huffed, but he didn’t argue. Thor shifted to get out from under them both, and Steve rolled a little to the side, still half draped over Loki, blinking like he was about to fall asleep. Loki’s eyes were open and a little wide, dazed, like he didn’t quite understand what had happened. 

Thor stretched out on his side and brushed his fingers against Loki’s hip, leaning in a little to kiss the line of his jaw. He could feel himself smiling. “Not what you were expecting?” He murmured. 

“No,” Loki said after a moment. “Not at all.”

“But good?” Steve mumbled, half-asleep. 

“Yes,” Loki said, very quietly, like he was afraid of admitting it. Thor’s smile grew.

“Good,” Steve said after a moment. “Cause I think I’d like to do this again. If you wanted.”

“I imagine we could make that happen,” Thor said. “Right, Loki?” 

There was no response. Thor pushed himself up, suddenly worried, but it appeared that Loki had dropped off sometime in the last couple of seconds. He relaxed back down, reaching across him to Steve. 

“I was right, wasn’t I,” he said, a little smug. 

“You were right,” Steve said, without rancor. “Now lie down and close your eyes while the rest of us get some sleep.” 

Thor listened to Steve’s breathing slow and even out, his eyes still open as Thor watched him and Loki both. 

Not what he’d expected, waking up this morning. But it felt _right._ In the morning, there were probably some things that they would need to discuss. But for now…

For now he would just lie here, his hand on Steve’s waist, Loki breathing softly on his shoulder, and be grateful for what he had. 


End file.
